gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Teenage Dream
Teenage Dream by Katy Perry is featured in Never Been Kissed, the sixth episode of Season Two. The song is performed by the Dalton Academy Warblers, with Blaine (Darren Criss) performing lead vocals. It is implied that Kurt began having a crush on Blaine while watching this performance. Lyrics Blaine: You think I'm pretty Without any makeup on You think I'm funny When I tell the punchline wrong I know you get me So I let my walls come down, down Before you met me I was alright but things Were kinda heavy You brought me to life Now every February You'll be my Valentine, Valentine Blaine with The Warblers: Let's go all the way tonight No regrets, just love We can dance, until we die (The Warblers: Until we die) You and I, Blaine: will be young forever Blaine with The Warblers: You make me feel Blaine: Like I'm livin' a Blaine with The Warblers: Teenage dream Blaine: The way you turn me on Blaine with The Warblers: I can't sleep Blaine: Let's run away and Blaine with The Warblers: Don't ever look back, Don't ever look back Blaine with The Warblers: My heart stops Blaine: When you look at me Blaine with The Warblers: Just one touch Blaine: Now baby I believe Blaine with The Warblers: This is real Blaine: So take a chance and Blaine with The Warblers: Don't ever look back, Don't ever look back Blaine: We drove to Cali And got drunk on the beach Got a motel and Built a fort out of sheets I finally found you My missing puzzle piece I'm complete Blaine with The Warblers: Let's go all the way tonight No regrets, just love We can dance, until we die (The Warblers: Until we die) You and I, Blaine: will be young forever Blaine with The Warblers: You make me feel Blaine: Like I'm livin' a Blaine with The Warblers: Teenage dream Blaine: The way you turn me on Blaine with The Warblers: I can't sleep Blaine: Let's run away and Blaine with The Warblers: Don't ever look back, Don't ever look back Blaine with The Warblers: My heart stops Blaine: When you look at me Blaine with The Warblers: Just one touch Blaine: Now baby I believe Blaine with The Warblers: This is real Blaine: So take a chance and Blaine with The Warblers: Don't ever look back, Don't ever look back Blaine with The Warblers: I'm a get your heart racing In my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight Let you put your hands on me (The Warblers: Hands on me) In my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight The Warblers (Blaine): You make me feel (Yeah!) Like I'm livin' a (Like I'm livin' a) Teenage dream (Teenage Dream) The way you turn me on I can't sleep (I can't sleep) Let's run away and Blaine with The Warblers: Don't ever look back, Don't ever look back The Warblers (Blaine): My heart stops (yeah!) Blaine: When you look at me Blaine and The Warblers: Just one touch Now baby I believe This is real So take a chance and Don't ever look back, Don't ever look back Blaine with The Warblers: I'm a get your heart racing In my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight Let you put your hands on me The Warblers: In my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight Trivia *This song was sung on Ellen when Darren Criss and The Warblers were featured on the show. **'Backing vocals:' **''Eli Siedman'' **''Evan Powell'' **''Penn Rosen'' **''Kent McCann'' **''Conor Flynn'' **''Eric Morrissey'' **''Sam Cantor'' **''Emmanuel Runes'' **''Jack Thomas'' **''Michael Grant'' **''John Kwon'' **''Cailin MacKenzi'' *This is Blaine's and the Warblers' first performance on the show. *The background vocals were arranged and performed by the Beelzebubs, an all-male a cappella group from Tufts University. *''Teenage Dream'' became Glee's second #1 single on the Billboard Digital Songs Chart, following Don't Stop Believin' a year before, and followed a week later by Forget You. *Darren Criss also performed Teenage Dream with the Warblers and Katy Perry at a Trevor Project event. *The song was covered again in the The Break-Up as Teenage Dream (Acoustic Version). Gallery Darren Criss Teenage Dream Glee.jpg Glee-darren-criss-as-blaine-with-dalton-academy-warblers-teenage-dream.gif neverbeenkissed71.jpg img-101109-glee-teenage-dream-120_083558801479.jpg Article-0-0BFE68DE000005DC-960 468x314.jpg|Blaine and Kurt meeting :) CaptureTD1.PNG CaptureTD2.PNG CaptureTD3.PNG CaptureTD4.PNG CaptureTD5.PNG CaptureTD6.PNG CaptureTD7.PNG CaptureTD8.PNG Teenagedream-screenshot.jpg teenagedream1.jpg Gleenagedream.jpg The Dalton Academy Warblers.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Dalton Academy Warblers Category:Glee: The Music Presents the Warblers Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 4 Category:Glee Songs Category:Glee: The 3D Concert Movie Motion Picture Soundtrack